Lovely Distraction
by hoc-et-quod
Summary: Sigyn *always* gets Loki's attention.


**Title: ** Lovely Distraction

**Summary: **Sigyn *always* gets Loki's attention.

**Characters/Pairings:** Sigyn/Loki, Thor, The Avengers

**Prompt: **No matter how busy Loki is, the moment Sigyn makes her presence known, he will automatically go to her.

So, when Loki has been on Midgard for too long, she decides to come down and interrupt one of his epic showdowns with the Avengers. Much to the Avengers' suprise (but not Thor), all Sigyn has to do is crook her finger at Loki and suddenly he is no longer a threat and by her side in an instant.

**Note:** This is not part of my Sigyn/Loki series. But I just loved the prompt so I couldn't resist.

* * *

><p>Sigyn rolled over in bed and sighed at empty space beside her. Loki still hadn't come home. That wasn't too unusual. After being married for several centuries, they often took breaks from each other. It kept the love fresh. It was also the only way Loki could get any work done. He said she was too distracting.<p>

Sigyn liked being distracting.

Just a few months ago, Sigyn returned from spending a few years in Vanaheim to find an empty house. It didn't bother her at first, but now she was starting to miss him. Particularly at night.

With another sigh, she rose from the bed and glided over to her mirror. Tapping it twice, she said Loki's name. The mirror glowed and shimmered and an image appeared.

Ah, so he was playing with the Avengers again. Sigyn frowned slightly. Loki had been spending an awful lot of time on Midgard since Thor took up residence. He had probably been down there the entire time she was gone.

"Well, then," she mused. "I believe it's time to retrieve my wayward husband."

With a flick of the wrist, she disappeared from the room.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

_This is bad. This is very, very bad,_ thought Tony as he struggled to break free from Loki's binding spell. But it was to no avail. Loki had finally gotten them and he had gotten them good.

"Okay, this is when somebody comes up with a brilliant plan to escape," Clint said. "Tony? Cap? Anybody?"

"Give me a minute," Tony replied.

"You don't have a minute," Loki laughed. "Finally, after all these years I..."

"Ahem."

It was such a soft "Ahem", Tony was surprised anybody heard it. But Loki evidently did as he began looking around for the source.

Tony then noticed a beautiful woman approaching them. She looked so serene, as if she didn't even see the destruction around them. Or the group of superheroes being suspending twenty feet above the ground by a maniacal trickster god.

But before he could even attempt to shout out a warning, Loki spotted her.

"SIGYN!" Loki shouted gleefully.

Yes, gleefully.

The crazed look disappeared from his features and was replaced by wide, happy smile. As if that wasn't disturbing enough, Loki dropped to the ground and bounded over to the woman like a puppy.

At least he released the spell. Tony let out a 'Oof!' as he hit the ground. He heard it echoed as the rest of his teammates followed suit. Only Thor remained aloft.

"Well, that was fortunate," Thor said, landing beside him and offering him a hand up. He was the only one who didn't look weirded out by the whole thing.

"Am I the only one seeing this?" Steve asked.

"I wish I wasn't," Natasha said. "But I can't look away."

Tony turned back to where Loki and the mystery woman were holding hands and making goo-goo eyes at each other. They looked like a pair of love-struck teenagers. Tony could barely believe that this was the same guy that almost killed them just moments ago.

"I missed you," the woman said.

"I missed you more," Loki replied.

"I missed you more," and so on and so forth.

"Are we in the Twilight Zone?" Tony said.

"No, he always acts like that," Thor replied, smiling slightly. "I mean when his wife is around."

"WIFE?"

"Yes," Thor nodded. "Lady Sigyn, my dear sister-in-law."

Sigyn looked up momentarily and waved at Thor before going back to nuzzling Loki's neck.

"Maybe we should give them some privacy," Natasha suggested.

"They need to get a room," Tony said.

As if she heard him, Sigyn made a motion with her hand and the pair disappeared in a flash of light.

"Well, we probably won't have worry about Loki for a few years, at least," Thor said with a grin.

That gave Tony an idea. "So, do you think Lady Sigyn would be interested in joining The Avengers?"


End file.
